Jezebel
by Dani-Starr18
Summary: A oneshot story based on the song Jezebel by Iron and Wine. In other words, it's almost a short story to open up another story I'm currently writing. Jezebel is a created character and by now you should know who the main character of this story is...


Jezebel

Authour's quick note: Just to let you know this is also based on a song my sister showed me (I know, I'm a song/story freak!) and I finally got the character's name for another story I'm writing. This story is a somewhat sad Intro to it. And trust me, you won't understand the story until you play the song with it. The song is called "Jezebel" By Iron and Wine. Hope you like it!

who's seen jezebel?

she was born to be the woman i would know

and hold like the breeze

half as tight as both eyes closed

Sesshomaru glanced down onto his letter that he was writing to the Tiger Youkai tribe in the East. He knew they would be displeased. He knew that they would fight. But at the time he didn't care. It wasn't his fault that his one love had to be her. Yes, his Jezebel. He then shifted himself away from the letter and glanced at the picture of his late father. Yes, it was because of him that they met.

Sesshomaru's father, The Great Dog Demon and past Lord of the West, had been good friends with the past Lord of the East, and he had a daugher. It seemed odd as it was that the Inu Youkai clan and the Tiger Youkai clan had been good allies thanks to them, and peace between the two existed until word had struck out that InuTaisho had left his demon wife for a human wench. He had a big argument with the Lord of the East and war struck between the two clans. The Tiger Youkai clan had also gathered the Cat Youkai and the Leopard Youkai to assemble, since the Inu Youkai clan was soo powerful. In the end, the Inu Youkai clan's nobelist leader died and the war ended. Sesshomaru and Jezebel stayed quite good friends even during the war, and the Lord of the East treated him as if he was his own son. Many years later when the Lord of the East left this world, Jezebel was his only heir and in his last moments he told Jezebel to marry Sesshomaru, for she would never find another man (or Youkai in those terms) that would be the same.

They were to be married so that no more fighting was to be put in his hands and they would share the two lands.

It was true that Sesshomaru loved her, and still did. He could picture her there right in front of him. Her bright orange eyes and her flowing raven hair. She had one bold black stripe on each cheek and ear, and her skin was orange, except her hands, the front of her face, and the insides of her legs. She also had those bold tiger youkai stripes on each shoulder, hips, hands, her ankles, and her tail. Sesshomaru was suprised when he met her because most youkai don't have a tail, and only Hanyou do.

and who's seen jezebel?

she went walking where the sea does line the road

her blouse on the ground

where the dogs were hungry, roaming

He then went and shifted back to the letter, and dabbed his brush into the ink and then continued to write down to the Tiger Youkai Tribe. He remembered from the past evening when some of his guards came and told him that they saw Lady Jezebel walking by herself by the sea and saw Demons come and get her. Why didn't he save her. Why did Jezebel walk away? Those sick demons. They were hungry for a wench, not caring if they were ningen or youkai, and it only turns that Jezebel had to walk alone and not with an escort. His guards told him the only trace they found of Lady Jezebel was her dark burgundy kimono. They found the kimono ravaged, on the dirty ground.

saying, "wait, we swear

we'll love you more and wholly

jezebel, it's we that you are for

only"

Inside he felt like bursting out into tears and going out to save her. But being the Great Lord everyone saw him as, he had to act brave and finish the letter before he could go and find her. But he couldn't concentrate on the letter. He needed to be with Jezebel. He slammed his hands against the table and stood up. Jaken then ran into the room where he had been waiting for his lord. He couldn't tell if he wanted him there or not, because his hands were burried in front of his face.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you alright?" his small toad advisor questioned him in his normal squeeky voice.

"Did I not ask you to not see me until I am done? Or is that too hard for a small toad like yourself?" He gave a cold glare at Jaken.

"Yes! My Lord! I'll leave you right away!" He shouted and shut the large door behind his short stature.

Sesshomaru glared at the door until it was completely closed. Had Jaken seen that he was nearly in tears? It didn't matter. This letter is what was the only matter he had at the time. He then sat back down and then put the brush back into the ink and thought to what to say in the letter.

who's seen jezebel?

she was gone before i ever got to say

"lay here my love

you're the only shape i'll pray to, jezebel"

He tried to write the next part to his letter to the Tiger Youkai clan. But he couldn't. Why had she even left? After the night that they spent together he thought that she would be asleep until the noon. Yes, they loved eachother and they were to be married. So they were able to commit such adultries to eachother. It's true that he's had countless lovers before in his life. Women, Men, and both at the same time, but none were the same as Jezebel. Both of them were soo intertwined that you couldn't untangle them. What was the word for that kind of bond...?Whas it called...Soulmates? He didn't know. All that he knew was that he wanted to truly ask her in marriage when he woke up, and found her not there beside him. Instead he found some of the castle guards and Jaken by his side to tell him of the awful news.

who's seen jezebel?

will the mountain last as long as i can wait

wait like the dawn

how it aches to meet the day

Sesshomaru still couldn't concentrate on the paper in front of him and stood up. He walked over to look at the falling full moon as it began to hide behind the tall mountain. How could he just stand here and wait for her? He knew he had to go get her, knowing that it may be too late since it was nearly dawn as he peered into the east. He suddenly felt a deep throb in his heart, aching to see his dear Jezebel.

He then walked back to the letter and continued to write for what seemed to be an eternity for him explaining in detail why and how she was captured.

who's seen jezebel?

she was certainly the spark for all i've done

the window was wide

she could see the dogs come running

Sesshomaru then had finally finished the letter and put his hands into his face. Jezebel, why could you have done such heartache and sadness into the heart of the Ice Prince? Were you afraid? Why could you have been afraid of someone like me who has been good friends and lovers with? He couldn't handle it anymore as it seemed to be doing to him. He then took the letter and sealed it and turned his much emotional face into the mask that he was made to wear--a stoic profile with no emotions whatsoever. He then walked to the door and put on his armour and fur boa. He then looked back into his room to see the great window that Jezebel must have seen as her breakaway. He brought his chin up and opened the door.

As soon as Sesshomaru had opened the door, Jaken was there waiting for him and began to jump with nervousness.

"Should we progress to find Lady Jezebel?"

Sesshomaru paused at the question given to him and then answered:

"Yes. Get the messenger to send this letter to the Tiger Youkai tribe. Get ready to leave, Jaken. I should expect you to catch up with me."

"Yes! Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken chirped and scattered down the hallway.

Sesshomaru looked at him with much disgust and began to walk down the corridor to the garden outside, and the forest where Jezebel was last seen. He took one glance at the neighboring sea as the sun began to rise and then turned into the lush forest a deep green.

saying, "wait, we swear

we'll love you more and wholly

jezebel, it's we that you are for

only"

That's the end! I am not making any more chapters to this story (since it's a somewhat backround to Sesshomaru's part of a new story I am currently writing, plus it's a one-shot ; and don't be mad at me:'( ) please comment about it because it took me much thought! (Or what's in my head to think Oo) Bye Byez!


End file.
